Invitation
by celticgina
Summary: Tick Tock.  Counting down the time to her big day.  Is all well?  Angsty Bunnies insisted on this one.  GRIGSBY of course, but everyone will appear.  Short Chapters, but stay with me? RATING CHANGE  LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

It was just paper. An envelope addressed to him in fancy writing. It was about the size of a greeting card. He had known its contents without even opening the flap. It sat on a table next to the door for weeks now, unopened. Time was not making it better. He knew he would have to face this. He had heard her comment that she was still waiting for some replies.

Burning buildings, mad men with guns, motorcycle gangs. He had run toward all those potentially life ending situations without blinking. This one envelope froze him every time he glanced at it. It was time to face it.

He had just come back from another brutal workout session at the gym. He had been pushing himself harder and harder. The weights he had lifted were nothing next to the leaden feel of his heart as he felt the slight heft of this envelope.

He should do this quickly. It would be like pulling a bandage off a wound. He would get it over with and then move on. That's what he told himself. He was lying. It would be a reopening of a wound that had never healed. Just as he thought he might be getting a little better, she would smile or mention the wedding and his heart would twist and tear again into ragged pieces.

The envelope held an inner envelope also a deep cream color. His name was written again in that fancy writing.

Mr. Wayne Rigsby and Guest.

And Guest? Wait? Not only was he supposed to come and act like this was all ok, but he was supposed to bring a date to this heartbreak? He was expected to dance and smile and flirt with some unimportant woman while another piece of his heart was being trampled?

He had planned to go. He thought it would be the right thing to do. She was after all, his colleague. They had talked about being friends. He had even managed to congratulate her and keep a convincing smile on his face.

He took another swallow of the beer he didn't even remember taking from the fridge. And Guest. She had to be kidding.

He ran his fingers over the top portion of the invitation. He traced the letters that spelled out her name. At one time, he had even briefly dreamed about seeing her name like this. But it would be his name below it. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw her walking up the aisle in a white gown and veil. She would look like an angel. She would have that small smile that meant she was nervous but happy hovering on her lips. At the altar, the smile would widen as a tall man took her hand in his. It wasn't him.

He went to take a drink and realized it was empty. Tossing the invitation aside, he took the little card out and read it.

M_

Will or will not attend

Below that was a date that they needed the answer. That date was tomorrow. He would respond and drop it in the mail tonight. He would get showered and changed and go out tonight. He would show himself that he could get past it.

Grabbing a pen he began to write his name.

No, and hell no. He wasn't doing this.

Mr. Wayne Rigsby will not attend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some brief explanation. I know I am in the middle of another story, but this bunny would not be denied. Slightly more angsty than my usual fare, but I hope the bunny can be steered in the right direction.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my annoyance at the writers lately.**

**INVITATION – CHAPTER 2**

It was the last of the reply cards to come back. She knew from her counts and lists who it would be. It was the one that made her most nervous. She was glad she had gotten to the mail before him. Grace knew this would be hard to open. Was he bringing a date? She shouldn't care. She should be glad, right?

His name in his distinctive writing stared up at her. Will not attend. He wasn't coming. The rest of the unit, even Jane was coming. She had figured out the table already. Will not attend. He wasn't the only person to decline. A few family members wouldn't make it. One or two people from his job had other commitments. It was to be expected that not everyone would come. Will not attend. She sat back on the sofa, holding the card in her hand. She almost imagined she could smell his scent on the card.

She closed her eyes, picturing the upcoming day. It was one of the things she did to calm her nerves when the stress of her job and planning a wedding got to be too much. She pictured herself in the gown and veil that she loved. She was gliding up the aisle. She could see Lisbon, Cho, Jane and her family. When she got to the front, a tall man turned and lifted the veil. She smiled as she looked up into his large blue eyes. It was Wayne.

Her eyes shot open. Damn. She really wished that would stop happening.

She looked at the card again. Will not attend. That's it then. She would check the no column next to his name and that was it. She would not think about him and her wedding again together.

**Yes, I know these are very short, but I have written quite a few of them. Please review? This is hard enough to write, but the idea that no one is out there would really send me and the bunnies into major depression land…..Pouting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who are with me on this one. It is little drabs at a time, which is very different for me. I am trying to challenge myself. Please let me know how it's working?**

**Oh, yeah, for those of you who wonder, how can you even ask? You all know where my heart lies. Give the bunny a chance and chocolate and reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Owning not much beyond my netbook and wierd little imagination.**

**INVITATION CHAPTER 3**

Jane watched them both. She was trying to not look at him. His radar, always tuned to her, had become aware of her furtive regard. He was trying not to look back. It had become a dance of sorts. She would gaze at him consideringly. She would catch herself just seconds before he felt her eyes. He would glance up toward her. His eyes would soften, and then close in pain and his head would go back down. She would try not to look up, but it was futile.

It went on like this all morning. The air was getting more tense. At one point Cho looked up and watched the whole thing. Finally he made a small sound of disgust and walked away.

Jane pretended to sleep, knowing they would more likely act if they thought they were alone. Finally, she broke the stalemate. Bringing a file over to his desk that Jane was sure was unimportant, she laid it down. She clearly summoned up her courage and blurted out the question that had been haunting her.

"Wayne? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you coming?"

She had meant to sound so casual when she asked. But her voice had just the slightest hitch at the end. His eyes, at first confused, widened in shock and then shuttered. He took a breath and slowly sat back. Looking around to see they were alone, other than Jane, who may or may not be really asleep, He said nothing for a long moment. Grace turned away, he face scarlet. She had only gone a couple of steps when his voice, hoarse with emotion stopped her.

"I can't. I want you to be happy. You deserve the best of everything. But I can't watch that. Don't ask me to watch you go up an aisle and marry another man. Knowing about it is tearing me apart. I manage to keep it together. Don't ask me to watch it."

He suddenly got up and walked away, moving with that speed that was always so surprising on a man his size. Grace watched him go, with her mouth literally hanging open. She was trying to form an answer, but he was gone too fast. Her hand came up to cover her open mouth as she gasped.

Jane finally decided to let his wakefulness be seen. He sat up and met her tear filled eyes.

"That's a very big heart you have broken. I don't think it will ever heal completely. You seriously underestimated him and that heart."

"I couldn't not invite him. It would have been weird to exclude him. Besides, he has been really nice about all this."

"Grace, you are three times a fool. First you underestimated Rigsby. Then you overestimated O'Laughlin and then you expected Wayne to come and watch you again trample him."

"Stop! It's over. We are both fine."

"Nonsense. You don't really believe that. If you did, you wouldn't be dreaming of him at your wedding."

"Who?"

"Who? Who do you see when and picture your wedding? Close your eyes and do it now. Who do you see? Don't deny it. It's right there on your face. Are you going to make mistake number four?"

**Anyone there?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. Another snippet here.**

**DISCLAIMER: Own only my impatience at the delays in getting them back together.**

**INVITATION – CHAPTER 4**

The bachelorette should be fun and silly. The bride should get drunk and be flirty. Her friends' job was to get her drunk but to keep her from really getting into trouble. They started at a club with cross-dressing waitresses who sang. The drinks were large and came with accessories. When their Cher, (there were 3) left them while she took the stage for a few minutes, they actually began to talk instead of just giggle and toast.

"Wow, Grace, I cannot believe you are doing this. You were never going to get married. Of course, we all knew there would be guys lined up."

"Yeah, our Grace was going to be the most independent. Really shocked she is doing the whole white wedding thing."

"Speaking of white wedding, have you tried on the dress and veil yet?"

"Of course. I went for my final fitting. It looks beautiful"

"No silly. Have you tried it oooon?"

Grace looked around the table at the group of friends and cousins who had travelled out for the wedding. The single ones looked confused. The married ones were smiling. Clearly this was one of those things that ran along the marital divide.

"I don't understand?"

"Oh my God, GRAACE! You haven't tried it on?"

"My mother caught me and was ready to kill me. She swore I would get it dirty."

"I had to have mine repressed."

"I actually tore the hem of mine. It had to be repaired."

"I just tried on the veil. About 15 times."

"Wait. You all tried your gown on before the wedding?"

A chorus of nods and yes's were her answer. Grace still looked puzzled.

"Why would you do that? Were you worried about weight gain and loss?"

A few concerned glances were slanted back and forth among the married women at the table. Some of them were having private doubts anyway. This didn't seem to help.

"Grace! You mean to tell me you have not put on at least the veil and pictured yourself going up the aisle and seeing his face?"

"Or imagined the look in his eyes when he watched you?"

"I practiced walking and dancing in mine."

"I used to laugh at how pissed he was going to be at all those buttons."

"I was terrified to wreck it, so I just wore the veil and imagined our joined hands at the altar"

All of these revelations were met with sighs and smiles from the married women. The single ones began to smile indulgently at them. Grace's expression went from puzzled to thoughtful.

"Everyone of you did this?"

"Except me of course. Kind of hard to practice when you get married in Vegas on the spur of the moment. But when we got home my parents threw me a party and insisted I wear Gram's gown. I tried it on a few times before the party. We had the minister bless the wedding"

"Oh that's so nice."

A general silence fell over the table for a moment as they were clearly lost in those memories. Then, one by one, they excused themselves and were seen with their phones flipped open. A few stayed at the table and began to text furiously. It was clear they wanted to connect with their spouses after those reminisces.

Her single friends toasted loudly to wearing whatever they wanted and looking great in it. As toasts went, it didn't make much sense, but no one really seemed to care. Grace smiled and drank. But her heart was troubled.

She hadn't any urge to try on the gown or veil. They were lovely, for sure. But every time she closed her eyes and mentally went up the aisle, the same thing happened. She had tried to mentally will the correct face into focus. It always ended up with a pair of large blue eyes torn with the anguish she had seen the day they discussed the invitation.

They headed to another club. This time they were not talking so much as whooping and laughing and dancing together. Any man who came close enough found himself in the center of the group. They would dance with him and shove him out in a minute.

Grace's head, which had been tense since the conversation about the gown and veil was throbbing. She tried not to drink so much, but it was hard not to. She managed to excuse herself and find a quiet corner. She needed to hear his voice. She flipped open her phone.

**Cyber chocolate to anyone who knows what lovely show is referenced here. I don't own that one either. I know these are short, but keep feeding the bunnies people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is super short. It's very hard for me to confine myself like this. The other ones stood alone. These next few are much more connected.**

**DISCLAIMER: I got nothin' folks!**

**INVITATION - CHAPTER 5**

He generally hated these kinds of places. The women were never right. There were either too short or too blonde, or too skinny or too tan. The younger ones were just looking for free booze and a ride home. The older ones who weren't married , (and even some who were), were looking for meaningless sex. That should appeal to him, he thought. But somehow, it depressed him. And the women generally approached him. He shouldn't dislike that either. But he did.

He promised himself he would get out there and start dating. He had to. Sitting at home in front of the game after working out was no life. He was young, and single. He should be enjoying himself. He was about to take up that pretty blonde's offer implied in her smile when he felt his phone vibrate. The name on the screen startled him.

He headed toward the door and tried to find a quiet place to answer it. Suddenly, he was glad he hadn't even really sipped that drink yet. This must be about work. But, Lisbon or Cho would call him first. They would never ask her to call. It must be serious.

"Grace?"

"Hi."

There was a silence so long he almost thought they were disconnected, except for the noise in the background on her end. It sounded like she was in a club as well.

"Are you ok?"

"I, I don't know why I called you. I haven't tried on the dress. I don't want to. What's wrong with me? Why aren't you coming?"

Her random questions and statements spilled out at him all at once. Her speech was a little slurred, but he had heard and seen her worse. Damn, the background music almost drowned out her words.

"What?"

"I keep seeing you. You are there every time. I try not to see you, but there you are. Why don't I want to try on the dress? Why aren't you coming?"

He put the phone up tighter to his ear and plugged the other with his finger. She sees him?

"Grace, I don't understand…"

"Wayne, neither do I. Jane says I underestimated you. Did I?"

He had to be having a bad dream. Now the noise from the other end of the phone matched the noise around him. Suddenly, it occurred to him he was hearing the same music at the same time in both ears. She was here. He pushed his way through the crowd, using his size to cut through the dancing throng. She wasn't up front, and the only other place quiet enough to make a call was….there. Huddled against the brick wall outside the ladies room, she was there.

**How do we feel about this format, btw? Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, these chapters, after being so blocked are sort of pouring out now. Hopefully the next episode won't be a buzz kill. **

**DISCLAIMER: Own grumpy family, but that's all**

**CHAPTER - 6**

She was still talking. She should stop herself she knew. She should have called Craig. That's what brides did when they got drunk at their bachelorettes. They talked about their fiancé's and then they drunk dialed them. But when she flipped open the phone, she speed dialed Wayne. She couldn't pretend it was in error. She should have. But the moment his voice said her name in her ear, she was done. She started talking. What was she saying? She needed to stop.

A large hand pulled the phone from her ear. Without looking up, she knew it was his. She would know the feeling of his hands anywhere. She should have forgotten. He was holding both phones in one of those big hands now. The other was holding her elbow.

Oh God, those eyes. They were the ones she saw every time she pictured her wedding. Large, blue, all that love, pain and confusion reflected right there in the open. He had always sucked at hiding his emotions when it came to her. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms. She stared up at him, unable to speak.

She was drunk, but not as bad as he suspected. A pink button with some white stuff coming from it proclaimed her bride-to-be. She was here as part of her bachelorette party. Great. She gets drunk on her way to marry the asshole and he has to take care of her? He tried to harden his heart and face. Her eyes lifted to his. Two more pieces of information dawned on him at once. She wasn't very drunk at all and she was miserable.

There was a back door and he kept a firm grip on her elbow and pulled her out into the alley. It wasn't too bad. Apparently the help used it as a de facto lounge. There were plastic chairs and a small table. The cigarette butts proclaimed it the smoking lounge of sorts.

She sank down into one of the chairs and looked up at him. He towered over her, a live reminder of her uneasy conscience. What had she done? Why was he here? God, was he always that gorgeous?

"God, Wayne, please sit. It's too far up to look at you."

He sat and said nothing, watching as she buried her face in her hands. The diamond on her left hand winked and mocked him even in the dim lighting. It looked nothing like the simple diamond on a platinum band he had sadly locked back in a safe deposit box. That ring in an old worn box had been all he had left of his Maternal Grandparents. To this day, he still didn't know how his mother kept it from his father.

The ring on her left hand was not his, and neither was she. He straightened up and tried to shore up the walls around his heart. Then he saw it, her shoulders shuddering slightly. Anyone who knew her less would have noticed. He did and it almost did him in again.

"Grace?"

He pulled one of the other battered plastic chairs over and took her hands from her face and held them lightly in his. The tears were still brimming at her eyes, ready to roll down. It almost broke his heart.

She looked down at their joined hands. It was his hands, his face and him she saw every time she pictured the big day in her mind. Her hands felt so right in his. Then she saw that ring. It was a nice ring, to be sure. It wasn't completely her style, but she was sure she could get used to it.

Oh, God. Get used to it? She remembered her married friends smiling at their rings when she showed them hers. They would all have that same smile as when they discussed trying on their gowns and veils. She was sure none of them felt this way. What was wrong with her?

His hands began to stroke and caress hers. He had always done that. Even just holding hands, he would caress and make her feel special. She remembered asking him about it once. He didn't even know he had been doing it. Grace was sure he wasn't aware of it now.

She was wrong.

**Please encourage me and the bunnies…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the big delay here. I have been really blocked lately. Then it occurred to me that even though the writers have really torpedoed this ship, *I* can make it better in my own little world. Yeah, you would think that should be obvious, no?**

**Anyway, I think the next few parts will come faster. Many thanks to all of you who have stuck with it. And to my British friend…..special thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only my imagination, the rest belong to CBS etc…**

**INVITATION – CHAPTER 7**

Wayne looked down at their joined hands. His fingers seemed unable to stop themselves from stroking her softer skin. He had always been mesmerized by the feel and the freedom to touch her when they were finally together. He was doing it again. Until his hand scraped against that damned ugly ring.

He looked over at her again. She looked up from their hands finally really letting him see into her again. Since that night when she broke them up, she hadn't ever really looked at him again. She was miserable and confused and a little drunk. He knew what he wanted, but was he willing to take advantage? He let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

No. Damnit, no, he wouldn't be that big a jerk. God knows he could see she was vulnerable. But he wanted her to want him, not bridal nerves.

Grace could see him pulling back and it was breaking her heart again. In that moment, she knew. She knew it all. Jane was right. She had underestimated him, badly. This dingy alley was a crossroad, just at that basement of the mansion and the bullpen at the end of a case had been. Which way would she go?

"Wayne. I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"All of it. I have been an idiot. You gave me your heart, completely and like a jerk, I threw it back at you. Then, just to prove to myself and everyone that I was ok, I dated Craig. I even convinced myself that he was as good as you. I have been an idiot. He is not you. I know that. I think I always did."

"Why did you say yes to him?"

"I'm not completely sure why. He kind of surprised me. We were at lunch and people were looking and I didn't think I could say no. Stupid, I know. I guess it was like a tidal wave, all this wedding stuff. But I couldn't see him. I saw you."

"Saw me where?"

"When I pictured that day. My wedding. It was all so lovely and right. I was in the church, on my dad's arm, going up the aisle. But when the man at the altar turned, it was you. Every damned time, it was you. And I didn't try on my dress or veil."

"What?"

By this time, Wayne was torn between elation and confusion. She pictured him on her wedding day? That had to mean something right?

"Oh, Wayne, I am sorry. I have been such a jerk. That day, when Jane was missing? I wanted to talk to you, and only you. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Grace, honey? I think you need to slow down. I am a little confused here."

He knew what he wanted all this to mean, but he had to be sure. She had to say it to him clearly. Grace looked at the puzzled look on his face and smiled, really smiled for the first time in a long time. She knew at that moment what she needed. But first things first.

"Wayne? We do need to talk. But I first have to talk to Craig. It's only right. I have to tell him myself it's off. Then, when I am free and clear of all this, can we talk? Do you still want….well, to at least talk anyway?"

Talking was the least of the activities on his mind. But he would take that one step at a time. First she needed to be ready. He would wait, he had been all along.

"Yeah, Grace. I want to talk. I will hear what you have to say…."

"So will I. What the fuck is going on here? Or has this been going on all along?"

The third voice startled them both. They looked up to see the furious Craig O'Laughlin whose arrival they hadn't even noticed.

**Yes, it was time O'L made an appearance…..are you all still there? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a little tiny filler to keep you all with me. I don't know about you all, but I am starting to let myself feel hopeful after the last ep. And is anyone else noticing that they finally put a few pounds (in ALL the right places) back on our boy? He was looking too skinny for my taste for a while there. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own that teensy glimmer of hope and nothing more right now.**

**INVITATION – Chapter 8**

Waiting patiently had never been Wayne's strong suit. At first, he filled up the time by straightening up his apartment. If she came here, he wanted it to look good. Then, he thought about what he had in his fridge. He thought of going to the store and stopped himself. If, and if was a big word here, Grace arrived on his doorstep, he was sure as hell going to be here.

Finally, he stretched off in front of the TV pretending to watch it. There was a part of him that actually felt a little sorry for O'Laughlin. Losing Grace was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. But only one of them would wind up with her. Wayne was praying it would be him.

Mostly, he worried about Grace. O'Laughlin had been furious when he came through that door followed by the maid of honor. It seems the girls got worried when they couldn't find Grace. They called Craig to see if she had sneaked off with him. She hadn't. He flew down to the club and walked out to see the woman he was supposed to marry holding hands with her ex-boyfriend. Then all the women in the wedding party and some of his family saw it too. Awkward was an understatement.

He got up and paced the apartment like a caged tiger. It had been over an hour since they all left Grace and Craig at the club. Wayne knew this wouldn't be a fast or easy conversation, but he couldn't imagine it going this long.

His phone dinged, sounding even louder in the still of the apartment. Why would she text him? She had to know he was awake and waiting for her.

"I'm ok. Talk to you in the morning"

That's it? What the hell?

He took a breath and texted her.

"Are you sure? I am awake. Want me to come to you?"

"I think I need tonight. Call you in the morning"

He started to type an answer, then stopped himself. He hit the speed dial and called her. Part of him knew she probably needed some time to process all this, but he was afraid he would lose her.

"Grace? Tomorrow?"

"Wayne, I knew you would call. Please. I do need to talk to you. But this was hard enough. I can't, I can't do anymore tonight. Please?"

He could never refuse her anything. It was killing him to wait, but having waited this long, he could wait a little longer. But he needed to know.

"Ok, Grace, you're ok? I can wait as long as I know there's a light at the end of this?"

"Yes to both. I have to rest now. Good night."

"Good night baby"

He smiled as he hung up the phone. He had missed saying that.

**Can I just say I love how some of you echo where the bunnies are dragging this? Nice to know you are in sync with the bunnies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know the last one was a little light. For those of you who mentioned it, the bunnies listened. Review and it shall be given unto you….sort of. And the bunnies are still thinking about the smut thing…..you know who you are!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, I know the bird is the word, but not how to own these characters!**

**INVITATION – Chapter 9**

Wayne Rigsby was sleeping better than he had in over a year. He had been forcing himself to work out to the point of exhaustion just to get some real sleep. That phase had come after a month of staying up all night. Then, he realized he could get himself or someone else killed if he didn't get it together. He had lost weight and was putting it back in the form of muscle recently. It was embarrassing when Jane mentioned it. It was even more embarrassing because Jane had called it exactly about women coming up to him because he was in even better shape. He had calmed that down and just worked to maintain his strength and speed. He knew it was his biggest contribution to the team.

He had managed to get himself as normal as he could and then bam! Grace went and got engaged to the jerk. Sleeping after that was punctuated by dreams of Grace in a white gown going up the aisle to O'Laughlin. Getting that damned invitation had only made them come more often.

But tonight, he slept well. He slept knowing that she wasn't marrying the wrong man. He slept knowing she had dreamed of him when she saw her wedding day. He slept knowing they were really going to talk in the morning. He slept like little boy before Christmas, not really wanting to sleep, but knowing the faster he slept, the sooner the big day would come.

This sleep was interrupted by the crash of his front door opening. At first, he took a beat to identify the noise that had pulled him from a dream of red headed children with big blue eyes. In a fluid motion, he grabbed his gun and rolled off the bed into a careful crouch. Silently and swiftly, he moved to the door of his bedroom. He forced his eyes to adjust to the dim light from the outside street lamps.

Someone was moving around his apartment, and wasn't being at all careful or silent. The mystery was solved when a light in his kitchen drove the dark back in a flash. Craig O'Laughlin was standing in his kitchen. From the way he was swaying on his feet, it was clear the talk with Grace had been followed by large consumption of alcohol.

"RIGSBY YOU FUCK! Come out here! I have to give you something. You hiding?"

Wayne reached over and put his gun away. As tempting as it was, having a gun in this situation would only lead to a tragedy. Pulling on a pair of jeans, he shoved his feet into sneakers. He had a feeling this was going to be ugly and he was not facing the drunk jilted fiancé of the woman he loved wearing only his boxers. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he had won, he opened the door and faced Craig.

"O'Laughlin! What are you doing here? "

"What am I doing? I took that spare key from Grace's ring! What the hell have you been doing? I'll tell you. You have been playing Mr. Nice Guy. I thought you were a pussy for being so friendly and supportive. I mean who does that? Who tells everyone with a pulse in Sacramento Law enforcement that you are love with Grace, and then lets her go? THEN, she dates and gets engaged to me. But do you fight me or anything? No! You wuss out and tell her you're happy for her. All you had to do was come to the fuckin wedding. That's it. She wouldn't have thought twice about it or you. But nooooo! You have to refuse and get her all upset and thinking about you! What the fuck was that?"

"I…"

"Shut up and listen. Fuck you! Couldn't come to the fucking wedding. No, you had to tell her you couldn't watch this. Got her all upset about you! Thinking about Wayne! Why won't he come? How could he not? What will people think? You know what she told me? She couldn't see me at the altar. What the fuck does that mean? She gave me back the ring. This ring. I spent a 15 minutes in Zale's picking this thing out! And she gives it back to me!"

Craig held up his hand. On the end of his pinky was the diamond that had been tormenting Wayne for months now. Wayne opened and closed his mouth. Part of him wanted to jump up in glee over the sight. But even if he hated Craig, and he kind of did, it wouldn't be right.

While he was musing, he missed the sudden shift of Craig's body. So he wasn't completely prepared for the 185lbs of drunk, heartbroken, furious FBI agent who launched himself at Wayne. It was only Wayne's fast reflexes and strength that kept them from both going over onto the floor or into the counter. Wayne used his superior strength, size and sobriety to shove Craig off him and push him against the apartment door. Just before Craig got the wind knocked out of him and slid down against the door, he managed to get in one punch. As punches went, it wasn't the worst Wayne had ever taken. But the sudden sting against his cheek told him he had gotten scratched with that damned ring.

**Ok, so maybe not the knock out fight we wanted, but I think him showing up really drunk is more likely.**

**We still here?**


	10. Chapter 10

**As much as I don't like him…(he has a really tiny face), I think he needed to have a point of view. Bunnies are eating Easter Chocolate early. We all know how those smutty bunnies love chocolate and reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why do the bunnies stay thin on Easter Chocolate? They own smaller thighs but not the characters here.**

**INVITATION – Chapter 10**

Craig O'Laughlin woke the next morning with a huge head filled with knowledge and questions. As the very loud sunlight streamed into his bedroom he stumbled to the bathroom and after taking care of business, stared at his reflection. The face looking back was pretty miserable.

Last night had started fine. He was supposed to be watching the game with a group of guys. They weren't really his closest friends, but some spouses and boyfriends of the women at the hen party. Married friends explained that women ran the couple's social lives and he better get to know the men in that group. They had all agreed not to really drink. It was generally decided that the ladies would need rides at some point that evening.

Suddenly, as if an alarm had gone off, the married guys started getting phone calls and texts. Judging by the smiles, they were from their ladies and were of the romantic variety. There were a few salacious comments about weddings and such bringing out the libido in the married women. It was explained by Jerry, the most senior of the group with 23 years of marriage behind him.

"Oh yeah. I love when she goes to these things. Gets her all warmed up thinking about our wedding. She has a couple of drinks, talks about how much she loves me to other women, and when she gets home, you best believe I have the kids farmed out that night! Of course, I think that's how and why my youngest was conceived!"

There were nods of agreement from the other married men. A few off color comments and laughter followed. Craig was relaxing, and enjoying this. He was going to be part of this soon. But, in his case, Grace would always be ready for him.

Within an hour, the whole night had gone into the toilet. At first, they all teased him about Grace and how she would text him next. When his phone was glaringly silent, the jokes were awkwardly changed to comments about her saving it all up for when she saw him. Then Jerry got a text and left the room hurriedly. They all assumed it was an emergency about one of the kids.

Finally, Craig's phone went off. It was the maid of honor, asking about Grace. She was gone and he taken her home? He flew down to the club, just barely deciding not to use the lights and sirens. He was in full FBI mode. He knew what happened in those kinds of cases of women who disappeared from clubs. They never ended well.

His terror changed to fury when he found Grace. She was sitting in the alley behind the club holding hands and talking to that asshole, Wayne Rigsby.

Her words haunted him.

"_I have to tell him myself it's off. Then, when I am free and clear of all this, can we talk? Do you still want….well, to at least talk anyway?"_

She was going to tell him it was off? What the hell?

He knows he yelled something at her and it took all his self control not to punch Rigsby. It was Rigsby's face that really killed him. There was no embarrassment, no guilt, only a faint look of triumph and even worse, pity.

To be fair to Grace, she did apologize. It was all her fault, she said. She should have never said yes. She really didn't love him the way he deserved. She had tried but she didn't see him. And when they all talked about their weddings, she knew she couldn't go through with it.

When she gave him back the ring, he took it.

Then he stuck on his pinky and began to drink heavily. That much was clear. The ride to Rigsby's apartment, using the key and the confrontation was a little less so. He had no idea how he got home, but he was pretty sure it involved a taxi. It killed him to think Rigsby was nice to him. The only thing that stands out was the feeling of making contact with Rigsby's face.

**Yeah, more is coming. But the bunnies need love.**

**BTW….I have challenged myself here with these teensy chapters. How do we feel about the last chapter of this thing being longer?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in posting this. I had another chapter written and kind of hated it. This one felt better. Not too many of you are reviewing. Is it the tiny chapters? Please let me know how you feel about this one and whether the last one should be long?**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, because if I did, it would have been his clothes coming off in that last ep….**

**INVITATION – Chapter 11**

Grace called Wayne the next morning. He almost broke his phone diving to answer it. After sending Craig home drunk in a taxi and putting some ointment on his scratched face, it had taken him a while to fall back asleep. But he awoke surprisingly eager to face the day. That happiness faded a bit.

"Wayne, I know we need to talk. There is so much I want to tell you. And it seemed like you still wanted to hear it?"

"Hell, yeah! I'm on the way, or do you want to come here or should we meet…"

"Wayne! Stop. Please. I have so much to do first. All those details that had to be put together now need to be undone. And it's really up to me to do this. And before you offer, I need to do this myself. Really, I need some time to think. I don't think I can go from being promised to one man to being with someone else in a day. I'm not really made that way. I promise I still want to see and talk to you. But can you give me time?"

Even though every cell in his body was urging him to rush over there, he allowed his bigger head to prevail. Grace always took things seriously. She was a thinker. He knew and loved that about her. This would be no different.

"Ok, whatever you need. Just remember you can still just call to talk to your friend here too. Ok?"

"Thanks, Wayne"

The line went silent and all the air and energy left the room and his body. Suddenly the lack of sleep and upset caught up to him. Monday at work was going to be a bitch. All those who had been invited and those who hadn't would still be talking about Grace calling off the wedding. He knew a lot of eyes would be following him. The bolder ones would ask. Jane would make his life hell.

Grace was supposed have this week and the following week off. They would be short staffed. He would need to be on his best game. He needed some back up.

He called the one person who knew it all. Wayne knew he would be up.

"Cho? Can we talk?"

**I know this one is a really teensy one. Reviews make them happen faster and longer….and we all want that!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so here's the thing with my story bunnies. They sometimes get really confused. This story has been hijacked several times by competing bunnies. I have done more re-writes on this story than you can imagine. Grace is coming. The bunnies are not happy with her lately.**

**Review and coax the bunnies into a happy place?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a son despairing over HS Chemistry….but nothing else!**

**INVITATION - CHAPTER 12**

Wayne felt every second of the week dragging. Each day he awoke sure that Grace would want to see him. Each night he kept himself together by working out and reminding himself she needed space. He had sent her a few supportive texts. They even spoke about nothing really one night. As he hung up, it slipped out.

"Good night baby. I love you."

Even as the words were leaving his lips, he knew it was a mistake. She wasn't ready to hear any of that. It had felt so natural to say it. As the silence between them grew louder and more awkward, Cho's words came back to him.

"Learn from your mistakes. Don't be that guy wearing your heart on your sleeve and all over your badge again."

"Grace, I um, well…."

"Wayne, it's ok, really. We'll talk soon, ok?"

He could feel the temperature dropping over the phone. Shit. He had just made this completely awkward.

"Grace,"

"Good night Wayne."

He spent almost 3 hours at the gym that night. The next morning Jane took one look and smiled gently at the big man. He saw Rigsby's steadfast love for Grace as true and pure. It was refreshing in a world of wives killing husbands and lovers killing the other man.

"Steady on, Rigsby. It will come out in the end. But you must have patience."

Rigsby smiled tightly. He had been doing that all week. Some people were subtle asking about Grace's Wedding. Some were joking. Everyone was sure he wanted to talk to them about it. They were all wrong. Other than that call to Cho, he had said nothing. His heart was being kept to himself. Especially if they got back together. Until he and Grace were good, he would say nothing, reveal nothing. And other than last night, he had been doing that.

He was getting tired of holding his breath waiting for something to happen or not happen. It was time he took control of his life. Grabbing his phone, headed for the quiet of the stairwell and dialed Grace.

"Look, I know you need time and space. I understand that this has been very hard on you. You have been confused and torn. But Grace, so have I. You have always known how I felt. You knew I loved you. You knew I would transfer. You tossed that all away and expected me to just hang around. I don't know if I can be that guy anymore. You called me that night. You told me you were seeing me at your wedding. It's time for us to talk."

**Yeah, I think it's time to wrap this mother up soon…feed the bunnies people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, this is another short one. I really want to get this one wrapped up. Hope to have more up soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own them….probably never will. Darn darn darn!**

**INVITATION – Chapter 13**

Grace had spent her week undoing a wedding. It was a little surprising how quickly months of planning could be undone. It was a little sad seeing all those lovely ideas and plans go for nothing. Mostly, she felt relief, as if a weight was lifted. She hadn't realized how wrong marrying Craig really was until she decided not to marry him.

Her parents had been great. When she called them, they were not as shocked as she was expecting. Actually, they didn't seem really surprised. She thought she heard her mother murmur, "Thank God." Her dad didn't say too much at first. But when her mom finally slowed down he said his piece.

"Gracie, he seemed like a nice sort. Good cop, athlete, loved you. Real good on paper ya know? That was the problem. He only seemed right on paper. I wasn't sorry that he was going to be my son-in-law if that's what you wanted. But you seemed a little detached. That other fellow, the one you dated against the rules? You seemed a lot more involved with him. Don't you worry, though, there will be some man willing to do whatever he has to for you. And Grace, when you find that one, keep him."

Grace was stunned at her father's words. It seemed even her dad, the Coach, the last person to discuss feelings, had seen how wrong they were together. They had met Wayne once when they came to visit. Dad made Wayne nervous. He had disapproved of sneaking around the way they were. But he was polite to Wayne. Craig had been much more at ease.

She had to speak to Craig a few times about logistics and deposits and details. The first time he was very cool. She understood that. After that, he would start the conversations very cool and clipped, but then would become sad and almost pleading. He ended one conversation by saying he would still be willing to work it all out. It was almost pathetic. It had begun to really depress her until he called one night drunk and began to berate her. According to Drunk Craig, she was a tease, a bitch, cold and a two timing whore. She hung up on him and called Wayne.

She really wanted to see him but knew it just didn't seem right. But talking to him on the phone eased all that confusion. They only chatted about work and a few silly things. But she was instantly reminded of how good and loving he had been.

When he said he loved her as he hung up, she froze. Craig had just said the same thing before he ranted and railed at her. She half expected Wayne to yell too. It was all still confusing.

When Wayne called her the next day, she thought he would be apologetic and awkward. Instead he was in control. It reminded her of the day he had offered to transfer so they could be together. He had been resolute and confident and sexy as hell. It seemed that Wayne was coming to see her tonight. She had only just cancelled a wedding a few days earlier. She knew she should have put him off. Instead, she hit the salon. She had a feeling she wanted to be at her best.

**Dedicating this one to my husband, my real life gorgeous cop and hero. Tomorrow, we will be married 25 years. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So, thanks for all the good wishes. Here's the deal. I think there is one more short chapter and then the rating will go up. (You're welcome!) That chapter should be longer. Are we all ok with that?**

**DISCLAIMER: I need a day at a spa with a massage by Wayne. But I have neither! **

**INVITATION - CHAPTER 15**

Who knew the pampering she had allowed herself would relax her enough to really think? Grace had put money aside for a day like that for the wedding. When she got to the spa, she quickly told them this was not for her wedding so she wouldn't have to hear congratulations and questions about it. Thankfully, they understood what she meant and she was not forced to make idle conversation with the staff.

It was the manicure that brought the revelation. She generally didn't wear bright polish because it looked unprofessional. They took off the pink she had been wearing for the last week or so for the wedding When her hands appeared as normal, she could feel herself relaxing. The ring was gone. They trimmed back the nails and gave her a clear coat, much to the woman's horror. Suddenly, they were her hands again. She was herself.

All the pretense, being the bride, acting like it was all right when she was picturing another man, it was all gone. She saw it and herself clearly. She looked and felt like Grace, not Craig's Fiancé or "the bride".

She suddenly wanted to see Wayne stroking these hands the way he had done in the alley that night. She remembered how that ring had scraped along his big hands and he had flinched. She knew it wasn't the pain of the minor scratch. Wayne had handled larger injuries than that. It was that ring on her finger cutting him. It was a perfect metaphor for what she had done to him.

She had spent enough time undoing her relationship with Craig. It was over and the cut there was made. She had sent back via overnight mail, the final cashier's check for his share of the money that was returned to them. It wasn't much. Cancelling a wedding this close to the date had financial repercussions. She had wondered at the time why she had paid for that insurance. It must have been her doubts telling her even then. So, there was some money left. He had his and they never needed to speak again. In her typically efficient way, all the gifts had been returned. Those who told her to keep things were asked if they minded them being donated to charity. She wanted no reminders.

She was suddenly ready to face the next chapter of her life. Grace knew that chapter had to include Wayne Rigsby. She had tried everything and it always came back to him. She had ignored his obvious crush, hoping it would diminish as they worked together. It had been her experience that guys began to think of you as a sister after time. She had been horrified and secretly aroused by that hypnotized kiss. She tried to throw up a shell after that. Then she found herself responding to his gentle, shy flirting. He hadn't tried to overpower her. Instead, he slowly won her over. When he vowed his love in the middle of a case, she pulled back away out of instinct. Protecting her professional self had become second nature.

When she finally allowed herself to let go, it had been the best and worst time for her. Being with Wayne, letting him in had been wonderful. He was sweet, attentive and a passionate lover. But the secrecy and rule breaking had torn at her. She knew he would sacrifice it all for her and them. But she wasn't sure of herself enough to let him. There had to be a man like him who she could love. Enter Craig. Like Wayne, he was handsome, smart, sweet, strong and understood her job. He should have been perfect. He damned near was. His only flaw? He wasn't Wayne Rigsby.

She had learned a lot about herself lately. She had learned that she could overcome gut-wrenching heartbreak, even if it had been of her own making. She could heal. She could love. She could still be a cop and love where and who she wanted. She understood that until things in the CBI had calmed down, and the traitor working with RED JOHN had been found, a romance, any romance would have to take a back burner.

But she could still love. She would just take it slow. She didn't have to be involved with Wayne. They would be careful and not throw themselves into it this time. Slow would be good. It would help them both keep their wits.

With her nails back to normal, and her body scrubbed, waxed and rejuvenated, she knew she could handle a real conversation with Wayne now. They would just talk. She would explain how they were going to keep it friendly for now. It was time to face all of this.

**Please review and let me know that you are all ok with the rating change upcoming?**


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, this puppy is going M in the next chapter. You could just pretend to end it here if that offends or you are too young. We all warned fair and square? Good.**

**Don't want to throw spoilers, but the last ep? That scene at the end? Can you imagine what I was saying? Feeling a little cool on calling that! (sort of)**

**Time to put them together…..You all still here? Would love reviews and comments.**

**Disclaimer: Own my slightly smug self and that's all.**

**INVITATION - Chapter 15**

The sensible thing to do would have been to meet at a neutral place. They should just go for coffee, maybe and talk. Someplace public where they would both have to be civilized. Neither could raise their voices and the conversation would be calm. They could take things slowly. There was a lot of ground to cover. She knew that trying to go too fast would be a mistake.

She drove home thinking that was a sensible plan. All the wedding stuff was out of her apartment. She had gotten rid of it all. Whatever couldn't be returned was donated. She felt more in control of her life than she had in a long time. When she got home, she would call him and schedule a meeting.

Her sure stride was halted 10 feet from her door. Lounging against it, looking for all the world as if he owned the place, stood Wayne. He straightened when he saw her. Taking off the sunglasses, she could see a faint scratch along his face. The thought that it made his sweet face seem tougher, flitted through her mind and settled in her body despite her attempts to not react to him. Instead of that sheepish, half dip of his head when he saw her, his shoulders went back and he smiled slightly. This wasn't sweet Wayne, hoping for her attention. This was the Wayne who took down bad guys without blinking at the danger. He was confident and sure. And her body again reacted like it had on the phone call.

Damn! She pulled herself up short before she could say anything. She ignored her screaming hormones, sped up heart rate, dry mouth and liquefying insides. She had just decided to be in more control. This wasn't helping. Her body grumbled, but allowed the head to rule for now, at least.

She took a deep cleansing breath as he walked toward her. Craig had been a jock, moving with a practiced athleticism, for sure. Wayne, in a tight black t-shirt and snugger jeans moved gracefully for such a large man, almost a jungle cat, all loose powerful controlled muscle. The lower half of her body for sure noticed.

"Hey, I was going to call you. Want to go somewhere for coffee?'

Her body bristled, but her head knew having look and act like this was a disaster if she let him in her apartment, where there was access to a bed. Actually, if memory served where there was access to a wall, her door, the kitchen counter, all the floors and the shower. Any of those areas were probably danger zones too.

"You don't want me to come in?"

His voice held that husky note and a trace of smile lurked in his eyes. Damn. He was remembering how dangerous any private location had and could be. He knew why she wanted to be in a public place.

"Um, no, I well, it's not very clean is all. I've really been too busy to clean…"

"Bullshit. You could have re-laid every brink in the Great Wall of China and your apartment would still be immaculate. We both know that. Is there something in there you don't want me to see?"

Suddenly a sickening thought occurred to him. What if any wedding crap was still lying around? He had plans for today, and he wanted no reminders of what had almost just happened around.

"No, all gone. Back to normal."

By now they were very close. She had stopped a few feet away, trying to maintain control of her ever more wayward body's notions. He came closer and closer, stopping almost on top of her. He had always been very physical, always liked being close so he could touch her at any time. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his scent and feel of his closeness playing havoc on her libido and control. His breath tickled her hair as he bent his mouth down to her ear. The tingles caused her breath to hitch and traveled past those startled lungs to take up residence further south. He hadn't even touched her and she was melting into a puddle already.

When his finger moved her hair ever so slightly as she unconsciously leaned toward his warmth, she had to force the whimper bubbling up to stay put. His lips were a scarce inch away from that ear. The question he asked had a much bigger meaning.

"Grace, Let me in?"

**Ok, just to recap….Next chapter M rated. Not hardcore, but for sure, not for the kiddies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Two warnings here.**

**One, this sucker is M. If you are too young, look away.**

**Two, this sucker is Loooong. Considering the idea was to challenge myself with tiny chapters on this story, I kind of blew it here. Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing, sorry.**

**INVITATION - FINALE**

It was probably a mistake to get so close. Her scent, the subtly of her shampoo hit him as if she had doused him in it. It was some kind of damned flower, and his body responded like a trained seal. But the impulse to be close to her had taken over. His brain unleashed the hold it had on him now that she was free. He had been reminding himself every day, every time, that she belonged to another. He must hold himself physically in check. With that hideous mantra chased out of his head, the rest of his body propelled his legs forward. Being close and touching her was an imperative that would not be ignored.

But even as he registered her proximity, he catalogued her reactions as well. The widening of his eyes as he drew near. The rapid flush of her whole face as he leaned forward. He felt and heard the sudden intake of breath when he put his lips close to her ear. Her body responded before her brain could even process. Wayne's body crowed in silent triumph. She still felt it too. Good.

"Grace, let me in?"

He phrased it as a question, but they both knew it was a command. No matter what her brain said, her body betrayed her and conveyed the answer.

"Ok"

She could feel her face flaming, and the rest of her felt the heat pool deep inside. Her brain screamed that she needed to get control. Her nose answered by taking a deep breath of his clean, man smell. He only used man soap as she used tease him. But that scent, combined with him to pull at her every time. One good inhale and her body reminded her brain this was going to be war.

He straightened up and slightly away, still remaining closer than he had in a very long time. Her body mourned even the slight loss. He stood back and let her lead the way into her apartment.

She put her bags on the kitchen counter, trying to take a deep cleansing breath. Grace knew she needed to regain control here. That Wayne was a handsome man who could pull a response from her without trying was never in doubt. Her eye fell on a last envelope she had tossed and missed the garbage. It was a leftover invitation envelope. That paper, really, just folded into an envelope was like a jolt of cold water on her heated face. What was she doing? She had just broken off an engagement. She needed to give herself time and Wayne needed to understand that.

Walking back into the living room, she was surprised to see he hadn't sat down. He was standing near the door, feet slightly apart, arms folded, head back slightly. He was waiting for a fight. He was waiting for her. He was waiting for her to toss him out. It would have been the easy thing to do here. Give herself another week or so of breathing room and then speak to him.

His jaw was set. He had that look that had quelled more than one gunman. It was a look that said he would stay there all day waiting and would win the standoff. She pulled herself up to talk to him. But it was the scratch that distracted her.

"Wayne? Your face?"

"What? Oh yeah. Apparently even really ugly engagement rings can be used as weapons. We'll have to add that to training manuals, huh? It's nothing."

"Oh, no, did Craig…"

"Ya know, I didn't come here to talk about him."

"Well, I don't think it can be ignored either. I was going to marry the man. And honestly, I am not sure I am ready to talk."

"Grace, putting this off won't make it easier. You broke it off with him. Why? You said it the other night when you were a little drunk. Say it now. Be honest with me now."

He had changed. The old Wayne would have given her time. The old Wayne would have asked for her to talk. This one demanded she honestly deal with him. It should have upset her. But there was a quiet determined strength here that had always been there. Now it had the a little steel showing. It suited him somehow. Certainly her body thought so. She could feel the war between her heart, mind and body heating up again. She looked into those large blue eyes that had always been the open windows into this man. They held the love, but also the determination. He was not going to be put off.

"Ok, let's talk. Sit down."

He sat on the sofa and leaned forward. She sat down at the other end. She thought maybe making some space between them would help her composure.

"Look, I was engaged to a man, a good man. But ultimately, I think it was the wrong man for the wrong reason or maybe the wrong man for the right reason. I am not even sure anymore. But I need to be clear of all this before I can go forward with anything or anyone else. And yeah, you were probably a part of why I broke it off. As the wedding got closer and closer, I began to feel like I was going through motions. Like this was happening to someone else."

Wayne nodded and leaned forward to grasp her hands without even being aware of what he did. They registered the lack of that damned ring, and no polish. They felt like Grace's hands again.

She shouldn't let him touch her. She knew that the instant her hands all but got lost in his larger caressing ones. But it was soothing and disturbing and the most connected she had felt in months.

"I would listen to other women who were married talk about their rings, or dresses or weddings and I couldn't hear myself. I didn't talk like that. I didn't feel like that. I never really saw him. It wasn't fair to him. He was a good man. He deserved a woman who truly wanted to be not just a bride, but his bride, his wife. That wasn't me."

"I guess that makes sense. But I have to know. The night you called me, you said you saw me. Tell me about that?"

He had replayed that conversation over and over again. If it meant what he hoped, this would be good. If he got it really wrong, he was just leaving. He tried not to let his tension over her explanation show.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I guess you deserve an answer on that too. Ok, so one of the things the bridal magazines tell you, is when wedding jitters happen or something really stresses you, they suggest visualization. You are supposed to close your eyes, take deep cleansing breaths and picture getting married. Not just the reception, but the wedding. The ceremony and getting married, because that is really the important part."

"Ookaay"

"So as the wedding got closer, I would do that. I would relax for a moment and see it in my head. There was the church, the flowers, my dad, it was all perfect. Then I would get up to the front. A tall man waited and turned and lifted my veil. And, well, it was never Craig."

"Who, Grace? Who was there?"

Wayne was pretty sure he knew the answer. At this point, he had moved closer and so had she. No matter what their heads told them, their bodies knew better. He was sitting right next to her. He could smell her hair again, and see the freckles go from a field of white to a flush pink. It was mesmerizing. His hands had gone from just hold hers to running a slow stroke up her arms.

She registered this nearness. She should pull back. She should take back her hands. She should stand up. Instead she made the mistake of looking directly at him. His eyes had darkened with an emotion she hadn't seen in too long.

"You, Wayne. It was you, your face, all of you at that altar, every time."

"Yess!"

His victorious exclamation was all the warning she got. The hand that had been caressing her arm slid around her and his other hand captured her jaw.

That blue had darkened even more and now glittered with something that looked like triumph. She got only a glimpse before her lips were captured. This was no sweet kiss of reunion. This was a man pouring himself into her lips. Her breath caught for just a moment as she registered the suddenness of it. On the second sweep of his tongue though her mouth, devouring her, her body did a really fast victory dance of its own and responded.

Wayne felt her breath hitch and she froze for a moment. In that heartbeat, he almost panicked that he had pushed too fast. But when he felt her lean toward him and respond, his arm tightened around her even more. He was never letting her go again.

God, could this man kiss. Once she had begun to respond, he gentled the kiss. It was less frenzied and more deliberate. The hand holding her jaw slid into her hair and held her head at the perfect angle. He began to nibble at her lips, tasting and savoring the flavor of her. Grace briefly registered enough thought to be thankful she was sitting. Her knees would have never supported her. But his strength would have held her. It was that controlled, steady strength that was leaning her back into the sofa with his solid heat over her.

Their need for air coincided with the gentle impact of his body pressing her into the sofa cushions. Their lips parted from each other and each made an involuntary sound of delight and longing. It was this sound that registered in Grace's head.

"Wayne, um yes, oh hmm we should really, yes, um talk"

She tried to sound coherent as his lips wandered briefly back along her jaw to her ear. By the time he was planting slow gentle sucking kisses at that one spot just below her ear, whatever coherent thought was drifting away. She somehow knew she was supposed to be saying something but the thoughts were like smoke, being blown into wisps by his mouth and hands. Because one of those large and talented hands had stroked her neck and down her arms. It was making it's way slowly under the light tshirt she wore. First it just slid along the strip of skin at her waist where it had ridden up.

He had barely touched her and she was melting. Those slow light caresses along her middle had her shivering and burning at the same time. She shifted her body to allow him more access unconsciously opening her legs to settle him in the cradle of her thighs. They both moaned at the sensation of their bodies pressed together exactly where they needed most. She tipped her hips forward to follow that delicious feeling. Even through his jeans and hers, she could feel the size of him. She rolled her hips again, just to gift herself with the pressure. She gasped and whimpered.

At the sound, Wayne lifted his head up and looked at her. Her hair was half out of her braid, her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes were closed. She was perfect. But he wanted her eyes open. She needed to see him.

"Grace. Look at me. See me."

The commands were softened by the rasp that desire had leant to his voice. It was his low intimate note to his voice that went right through her. Grace's eyes opened and she looked at him. She allowed herself the luxury she had given away all those months ago. He had pushed himself up on his elbows and was staring down into her eyes. The clear blue had darkened with passion. He was pulling her into him with that look.

"Grace, I love you. I never stopped. I want you, you know that. But I won't be a mistake you regret. You have to say it."

The face that had been smiling looked very serious. Even though he could pound nails, he would stop if it wasn't what she really wanted right now. She had to want him, not a rebound. He could have kissed and caressed her into it, he knew. But she had to take the step.

Grace closed her eyes. He was seeing too much, asking too much. She hadn't been with Craig in weeks. They had decided to wait till the wedding. So, it wasn't like she was jumping from one man to another. She thought again of that moment where she lifted her veil and looked at a tall man in front of an altar. It was him. It was always Wayne. A slight smile curved her lips as she opened her eyes to see that same man right there. He was so worried looking. Her decision seemed so clear. What was she waiting for?

"Wayne, let me up."

His heart sank and shattered. She didn't want this. She didn't really want him. He had thought he was past the pain, but it was another twist of a knife in his heart. He stood up, ready to leave. He would maintain some kind of dignity here.

She surprised him by grabbing at his hand as he turned toward the door.

"I don't want you to leave."

"You don't?"

The hope laid bare in his eyes was the sweetness she had missed. The feel of him wrapped around and over her was an echo of the heat she still craved. But she knew falling into bed or the sofa or the floor even would be too easy. She had learned this last week or so, that easy was not always so simple. She wanted it right this time.

"Wayne, I want you. But before we rush again, let's use our head as well as, other body parts?"

She said this with a slight blush and smile that melted his fear. It was that slightly scared smile that had always touched his heart. He took a deep breath. They were going to do this right. She didn't need to be rushed. She needed him to man up. He had learned about himself recently from seeing his father again. He was not him. He could be deliberate and controlled.

"Sure, Grace, whatever you want."

"No, Wayne. This has to be whatever we want. We need to talk and figure this out together. That's what went wrong last time. We didn't really consider."

His head came back and his eyes shuttered. She knew that look. It was the look of a man who had something to say and didn't want to say it.

"Wayne? What?"

How was it that she could still read him? They hadn't been together in a very long time and she still knew him so well. It was that connection, he supposed. Well, maybe it was better to get this all out now.

"Grace. I, well, I had made a decision. Nothing was happening until you got back from, well being away. It would have been a week or two after that."

"What?"

"When I told you I wasn't going to your, well, wedding, I realized working with you would be too painful. I guess I thought if you weren't married, there was still, well, hope. But since you were getting married, it was really all gone. I couldn't do it. I needed to be somewhere else."

"What did you do Wayne?"

"Remember that friend of mine from San Francisco? I called him again. The person who took the spot I was going to have didn't work out. So, that same opening in Major Cases there was, well, open. I gave Lisbon the transfer request right after you went out on vacation. She wasn't happy, but understood. It's done. I'm going."

"Going? No, Wayne, don't. Please stay. We can work out, something."

"Grace. No. I need to move on. I am never going to be unit chief here in Sacramento. I am so far behind Cho that I will never see promotion. And working with Jane, well, let's just say that it's been a mixed bag."

"Why?"

"Yeah, we have a really high close ratio, but there is a perception that it's all him. We are nothing more than his accessories. I've gotten some credit for work I've done, but until I can prove I can do this without Jane, I won't move up."

"Really? I never knew that."

"Yeah, you started as a rookie. But your tech skills are starting to get noticed. So, this won't affect you so much. Me? I'm considered the dumb muscle of the group. I needed to move on anyway. And watching you as someone else's wife, well, it wasn't good. The chance came. I took it."

"But Wayne, I don't want you to resent…"

"I won't. Don't you see? This time, the transfer is about me. What I need for my career. That it means we could be together, if you want, would be the icing."

"You would really do that?"

"It's done. Lisbon knows. That means Jane knows. I told Cho. He's pissed that he will have to work with someone new, but he gets it."

She sat down heavily on the sofa again. It was all falling into place. But her fears niggled at her. He would get tired of the commute. Some other woman would, no that's not true, she thought. Even through her engagement and dating other women, he had remained constant. He had remained the man she could and did call in the middle of the night.

He stood before the sofa, hands out of his pockets, fisting and unclenching. He was prepared to fight. He was ready for her to toss this all back in his face again. It was selfish of her, but she was glad he had already made this call. It saved her. Again, he had been the man to save her. He always would be, she knew.

She stood up and took one of those clenched fists in her hand. Smoothing out the long fingers, she laced them with hers. He grasped it firmly, running his thumb up and back along the back of her hand. He could feel his heart unclench as well. He began to pull her into him, but she held up a hand against his chest to stop him. When she finally looked up at him one of those beautiful smiles that lit her face warmed his abused heart.

"Wayne, I am not making love to you like this. I have a bed with brand new bedding one room over."

Once again he surprised her with his speed. She was swept up into his arms and carried into her room in one smooth motion that made her head spin. She was by no means a small woman. Wayne was the only man to ever make her feel this delicate and cherished. Again he surprised her when instead of landing immediately on the bed, he slid her down to stand in front of him. He cupped her face in his large hands and tilted her head up.

"Grace? Look at me. Understand me carefully. This is it for me. No going back. Are you sure too?"

His hands held her head and his thumb stroked her cheek oh, so gently. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and lean into that strength. But he needed and deserved eyes wide open honesty. She looked up into that face that had haunted all her wedding planning and smiled slightly. This was so right.

"Yes, Wayne. This time I know myself. I know who I am and what I want. I am Grace Van Buren, and I want you, Wayne Rigsby. I want this and us."

The darkening of his eyes and smile lighting his face was all she had imagined. She had almost forgotten how easily his emotions could be read. He had been shuttering himself away for so long. That was her fault too.

Instead of pulling her tight and taking possession, he slowly pulled just her face up to his and began to kiss her gently. He rained small kisses all over her lips. It was sweet and loving and not nearly enough for her. She sighed and slid her hands up to his shoulders caressing the bunching muscles as she went. When she finally tangled her fingers in the short hair at the back of his neck she pulled herself up and into his embrace. She could feel him smile as he allowed himself to be brought in closer. He wasn't controlling this moment. They were sharing it, and that made it all the more sweeter.

They might have stayed there, just kissing had both their bodies not demanded otherwise. She found herself sinking and leaning into his embrace and he felt her melt into him. What was starting out as a re-learning, a craving, became demands that would not be ignored.

Grace had Wayne, a bed, freedom to love him and heat spiraling though her. She wasn't about to let that perfect storm go to waste. She pulled away reluctantly and looking him right in the eyes, she pulled her t-shirt off. She had bought some new lingerie for her honeymoon, but decided to keep it for herself since it was so pretty. Seeing the flare in his eyes, she was very glad. She knew this navy blue set would meet with his approval. He had always been fascinated with her pale skin and freckles. The sheer cups only slightly hid the tightened buds beneath.

Clearly he got the message, because taking only a heartbeat to pull off his own SDPD t-shirt, he pulled her back into him and began teasing the edge of the bra with nips and kisses. It always amazed her that this big powerful man could reduce her to a puddle with those tiny controlled kisses. She expected him to take it off, but instead he kissed his way down and began to gently tease her through the silky material. She did the only sensible thing. She pulled his head in closer and whimpered.

"Oh Wayne, Please?"

She was glad she was watching him, because otherwise she might have missed that grin he tossed her. He knew he exactly how to make her crazy. He loved how controlled and prim she seemed at work and how wild he made her in private.

Wayne's body was screaming at him. It wanted nothing more than to strip every offending article of clothing, no matter how sexy, off her body and plunge right in. It wanted to imprint himself back on his mate, to fill her with only him. Miraculously, he managed to slow himself down. This moment would be remembered by them both forever. He wasn't going to be an animal, no matter what 'little wayne' was telling him.

When she whimpered and begged, he knew he was right. He finally unclasped and revealed her pale perfection to his hungry eyes. He was torn between just enjoying the view for a few seconds and jumping. Grace didn't give him a choice. She pulled down her pants and then pulled him onto the bed. Wayne would never refuse a lady.

Grace groaned aloud when his bare chest and weight pushed against her aching breasts on the bed. She had always loved the sweet sensation of him pressing her into the mattress. She attacked his mouth while trying to get his pants off. While she loved hwo his ass looked in snug jeans, they were a bitch to pull off. And considering the heat building up, she needed him undressed yesterday.

Wayne pulled back enough to pull his pants off. He was not doing this half dressed. Not when she was sprawled out on the bed, wearing a sinfully small scrap of material covering her. Despite his hurry, he drank in the sight. He tried not to smirk at the look on her face. She wanted this and now. He loved when she was like this.

In moments, they were both pressed naked against each other. That sweet romantic reunion he had envisioned had been replaced by a frantic need to touch, taste and see each other.

He had forgotten how each freckle had enchanted him. He was mesmerized by the softness of her skin. When he slipped a finger along her damp folds, he was delighted by the heat of her. She was appreciative in a very vocal manner. He had always loved that she let him know what and how much she liked it. When he finally slid one, and then two fingers into her, she was writhing and panting. It took only a moment. He had only just barely put pressure on her clit before she shattered, her hot walls pulsing against his exploring fingers. He stroked her through her orgasm, watching her face as she finally came to herself. Her smile was beautiful and filled his heart.

"I can't believe that happened so fast."

"Complaints?"

"No, but I am greedy, and want more. I want…you. Please?"

Since that last question was punctuated with a slow squeezing stroke along his already impossibly hard length, he graciously acquiesced. He started to slowly slide in when he stopped suddenly.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I, uh forgot to um.."

"Wayne, I'm on the pill and if you stop now I will take my gun and shoot you."

He could feel the tight, wet heat pulling him in as he pushed slowly forward. He wanted to savor this moment. Her softness surrounded and caressed him. He never wanted to leave.

Grace let out a long exhalation when he was finally seated all the way in. She had almost forgotten about his size. It wasn't painful exactly. She just felt, well, filled. Every portion of her felt surrounded and filled with him. She loved it, but a girl needed a moment to adjust. Thankfully, having just come, she was ready for him. She widened out her hips and began to stroke his leg muscles with her foot. He had always loved that. He was resting up on his elbows, looking down at her with such love, it was humbling and exhilarating. This is what she missed. This is what she had given away. He flexed ever so slightly and she moaned. She was a fool and would never let him get away again.

"Grace?"

She smiled. He always did that, make sure she was ok and ready before he moved. It was one of those sweet things that were so at odds with the muscled warrior between her thighs.

"Yes, Wayne, oh Yes."

He began to move as did she in perfect counterpoint. At first, it was slow and controlled a careful re-introduction. But soon, they both were caressing, kissing and biting whatever they could reach. It became wilder and she reveled in it. But she could feel him holding onto his control. He was waiting for her. Then she couldn't think at all. With one hard stroke, she came apart beneath him. It was all he needed. He felt himself responding to the pulsating within her walls. They vibrated and pulled him and it came from his very soul. He was pretty sure the force would propel her away from him so he allowed his weight on her and held on tight.

When they could finally breathe again, he pulled himself off her, despite her whimper of protest. Grabbing the sheet, he settled it over them as he tucked her over him. Her head reasted against the hollow of his shoulder like it was meant to be there.

"Grace?"

She smiled again. It was the second question he always asked. Was she ok? She nestled closer and ran her fingernails up and down his large chest. He all but purred when she did that.

"Wonderful. I love you. I've been a fool, I guess."

"No, never that. And it doesn't matter. We have the rest of our lives for you to make it up to me."

**Never sure if I got the M stuff right. Chocolate and Reviews?**


End file.
